1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed (in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-039552) a printing apparatus such as an inkjet printing apparatus which adopts an operation of starting to feed a subsequent printing medium while printing on a preceding printing medium (also referred to as a successive feeding operation) in order to increase a printing speed when images are printed successively on a plurality of printing media. This successive feeding operation can increase the printing speed by reducing a gap between the preceding printing medium and the subsequent printing medium.
In the successive feeding operation of the printing media, the subsequent printing medium needs to be stopped midway along feeding and waited until image printing on the preceding printing medium has been completed. If a feeding unit stops feeding in a mechanically unstable state, the subsequent printing medium may become misaligned. This misalignment may cause problems of an overlap between the preceding printing medium and the subsequent printing medium, and a shift of the printing position of the image on the subsequent printing medium.